Another Lunch
by parkayoung
Summary: Chanyeol selalu bisa mengontrol semua itu dengan sempurna hingga label sugar daddy tak pernah menyesal Baekhyun berikan kala sentuhan fisik tengah terjalin /CHANBAEK-GS-ONESHOT


"_Baby,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apa fantasi sex terbesarmu?"_

"_Having sex with you in the middle of lunch."_

•

•

•

Aroma pagi menguar kuat di indera penciuman Baekhyun antara parfum bercampur kopi. Sukmanya perlahan terkumpul dan ia perlahan membuka mata dengan rasa dingin cukup menggelitik tubuhnya yang tak berkain. Keadaan ini sudah biasa, tak ada rasa terkejut cukup berarti kala tubuhnya berubah telanjang dengan banyak bercak merah di sekitar payudaranya.

Senyum Baekhyun terulas kecil, ia menyukai keadaan dimana dirinya terasa sedikit lengket dengan rambut lembab namun gairah sudah terpuaskan semalam.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna dan Baekhyun bisa menempatkan diri untuk duduk bersandar tanpa berniat menutup payudaranya yang sintal, ia mendapati lelaki itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja licin serta tatanan rambut yang memesona.

"_Morning princess,_"

Baekhyun tersipu dan selalu suka panggilan itu.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang lelaki berusia 35 tahun yang Baekhyun kenal saat ia berencana membeli kado untuk kakaknya. Entah kenapa, mereka memiliki kenangan cukup klasik karena menyukai model sepatu _sport _yang sama dan mengincar satu jenis yang kebetulan tak memiliki stock lagi.

Baekhyun pikir akan terjadi insiden berebut yang kerap kali ia temui di film maupun cerita kolosal. Nyatanya, Baekhyun justru menemui dirinya cukup tersanjung dengan tingkah pola lelaki itu yang begitu manis dengan memberikan sepatu pada Baekhyun dengan bijak.

Kiranya pertemuan akan terjadi begitu saja dan semua akan terlupakan. Tapi di hari lain mereka bertemu kembali dan segelas alkohol menjadi penghubung malam penuh gairah hingga Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengenal Baekhyun yang berjarak 6 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Singkat cerita, mereka menikah dengan suasana sangat sederhana dan hanya keluarga inti yang datang. Tak banyak masyarakat atau sanak keluarga yang tahu karena Chanyeol ingin ini menjadi kebahagiannya saja.

"_Princess_ sedang malas membuat sarapan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuat kopi pagimu sendiri."

Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang semula menutup sebagian tubuhnya lalu berjalan sensual menemui Chanyeol. Hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah menggelayut di lengan lelaki itu dan secara sengaja menggesekkan puting di sekitar siku. _Enak._

"Hari ini aku harus pulang." Kata Chanyeol seraya berbalik badan dan menangkup rahang wanita itu. Usakan tipis ia beri di sekitar pipi lantas semakin turun untuk menggoda si puting yang sedikit menegang. "Anak-anak sudah merindukanku di rumah."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu jika lelakinya tak bisa bersama 24 jam setiap hari. Ada waktu dimana Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumah untuk bertemu anak kesayangannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisolasi di apartemen.

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua hari?"

"Percayalah jika aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Sebuah ciuman halus lantas mampir mengecap bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu bisa mengontrol semua itu dengan sempurna hingga label _sugar daddy _tak pernah menyesal Baekhyun berikan kala sentuhan fisik tengah terjalin.

Tak sampai semenit ciuman itu terputus dan Baekhyun paham ia harus mengalah dengan jam kerja lelakinya. Ia memberi pelukan singkat lantas mencubit pelan ujung hidung lelaki itu.

"Jika ada waktu, kabari aku."

"Tentu." Dan pagi yang hangat itu ditutup dengan sedikit remasan di pantat Baekhyun dan kenyataan kembali bekerja sesuai porsi; terisolasi seorang diri.

•

Sehari-hari Baekhyun hanya bermalas-malasan di apartemen ditemani televisi atau hal-hal lainnya yang bisa ia kerjakan di apartemen. Ia tak terlalu suka di luar, ada satu dan lain hal yang membuatnya enggan berinteraksi dengan beberapa hal yang terjadi di dunia luar atau _mood_nya akan anjlok.

Selepas menyelesaikan makan paginya di jam 10 pagi, Baekhyun berniat membersihkan beberapa laci yang sudah seminggu belakangan berantakan. Tangannya cukup lihai memindahkan barang lalu menatanya kembali dengan rapi dan meninggalkan senyum manis karena kepuasannya.

Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun yang memang gemar mengotak-atik interior ruangan mulai suka rela membersihkan beberapa ruangan di apartemen ini yang sengaja Chanyeol belikan untuk menyimpan si wanita manja bermarga Byun.

Apartemen ini cukup mewah. Kelas yang Chanyeol berikan tak pernah main-main sehingga Baekhyun selalu menuruti apa yang lelakinya katakan.

Ada 2 kamar utama, ruang tamu, dapur dengan peralatan kelas unggul, serta balkon yang cukup menyenangkan untuk menikmati matahari pagi tanpa berlebihan. Kamar yang Baekhyun gunakan saat Chanyeol datang merupakan kamar utama. Sejak ia diboyong kemari hingga detik dimana Baekhyun merasa mencintai Chanyeol begitu menyenangkan, kamar ini menjadi saksi dimana keduanya melepas hasrat seksual yang menggebu.

Ada sebuah lemari khusus yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun alih-alih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Senyumnya nampak sumringah, matanya berbinar indah kala isi dalam lemari itu nampak. Tawanya bahkan tertuang guring, lalu ia mendadak sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang mungkin saat ini sedang pusing dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baby!" Seru Baekhyun saat panggilan pada ponselnya terhubung dan _baritone _suara itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia mendengarnya.

"_Hay, honey."_

"Aku sudah merindukanmu."

"_Aku bisa merasakannya."_

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang berdua? Aku sedang berhasrat memasak."

"_Good idea."_

"_Okay, _aku akan datang sebelum jam makan siang."

"_Yeah. Hati-hati okay. Dan jangan melupakan susu pisang untukku."_

"Akan ku beri susu yang lain. _Bye, baby!_"

•

Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk datang sebelum jam makan siang. Layaknya sebuah putri yang baru pertama keluar dari istana, ia menikmati bagaimana hujanan tatapan terarah padanya dan bisik-bisik kecil membingkai. Wajar saja, semua karena Baekhyun membungkus diri dengan pakaian super ketat hingga kaki jenjangnya terpampang sempurnya. Bibirnya bahkan disapu dengan lipstick merah penuh kontroversi dan halus _make-up _di wajahmembuatnya memperoleh nilai sempurna.

Bukan hal yang biasa jika para lelaki akan dipaksa menelan ludah karena melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berpenampilan di muka umum. Tapi semua terasa sia-sia kala si wanita cantik itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan keramat dan para lelaki itu tak berniat mencari mati dengan si pemilik ruangan.

"Baby!"

Sapanya riang. Dilihatnya sang lelaki tengah sibuk di depan beberapa dokumen dan Baekhyun dengan penuh kuasa melerai untuk sekedar duduk di atas pangkuan.

_Paperbag_ nya ia letakkan di atas meja karena Baekhyun ingin memeluk penuh sang lelaki yang selalu beraroma maskulin.

_Sungguh daddy idaman!_

"_Princess _sudah sampai."

"_Lunch!_" Seru Baekhyun sambil meraup rahang lelaki itu dan ia mendapat hadiah kecil berupa kecupan manis.

Chanyeol tak begitu tertarik dengan isi _paperbag _itu saat Baekhyun selalu menjadi idaman. Lekuk tubuhnya, halus kulitnya, dan cara bibirnya membalas senyuman tak pernah Chanyeol sesali untuk mengeluarkan banyak uang demi mengamankan si _princess_ di sebuah apartemen pribadi.

Paha Baekhyun selalu menjadi hal yang wajib di sentuh lalu akan merambat sampai ke pangkal paha hingga Chanyeol harus mengerutkan dahi sekejap.

"_Yeah, _aku tidak memakai celana dalam." Si _princess _mengaku dengan polos. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi ini akan memudahkanmu untuk menyentuh."

"_So naughty."_

"Tapi cinta, kan?"

"Perlu bukti apa lagi, _hm?_" Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah sangat banyak membuktikan."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau bawa untuk makan siang kita?"

"Buka sendiri." Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan menumpu tangan di depan dada lantas menikmati gurat terkejut Chanyeol saat lelaki itu melihat isi _paperbag._

"Sayang," panggil Chanyeol lemah, "Sepertinya aku perlu belajar banyak konotasi _makan siang _darimu. Dasar licik."

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol untuk merangkul leher lelaki itu. Bibirnya mulai menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan kadar kemanisan berlebih.

Tak sampai disitu, Baekhyun mulai berani membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol lantas bermain syahdu dengan tubuh penuh otot terik itu. Semua itu membawa Chanyeol menyingkap pakaian Baekhyun hingga ia dibuat terkejut lagi karena tak ada pakaian dalam yang menyangga.

Rasanya ingin mengajukan protes, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu dikalahkan oleh napsu kala dua gantungan payudara menampar kesadarannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengadu dalam decak yang basah, sedang tangannya memainkan _puting _dengan kuku hingga Baekhyun mulai mendesah nikmat.

Tubuh Baekhyun di dorong perlahan untuk di tidurkan ke sofa dan apa yang ada dalam _paperbag _itu mulai Chanyeol operasikan.

Sebuah permainan kerap kali menjadi pengiring gairah kala Chanyeol ingin menghujani Baekhyun dengan hentakan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya istilah _bdsm _akan semenyenangkan itu hingga tiap Baekhyun meronta kenikmatan, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengoperasikan alat yang ia miliki.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengikat tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dengan sebuah borgol. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana wanita itu meliuk kenikmatan atas tubuh polosnya yang tersapu oleh dinginnya pendingin ruangan. Jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol akan membuat jemarinya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti pada pangkal paha yang lebih basah.

"Tunggu," Baekhyun menginterupsi, ia mencoba bangun dan menatap sedikit kesal pada lelaki itu, "kenapa hanya borgol? Lainnya bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, mencoba membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun lagi dan mengusak pipi wanita itu. "_No, honey. _Untuk kali ini nikmati saja apa yang akan ku berikan."

Baekhyun berdecih, tapi tidak kesal. "Tapi setelah ini aku ingin _bulgogi._"

"Harusnya aku meragukan kata _berhasrat memasak _darimu dan memesan makanan sebelum kau datang."

"_Good idea, baby."_

Chanyeol begitu mendamba kebasahan di bawah sana yang membuatnya tak pernah ragu untuk memasukkan 3 jari. Ia bahkan menambah ibu jarinya sebagai _alat ekstra _untuk mengoyak biji kecil yang kerap membuat Baekhyun bergetar nikmat.

Candu yang Chanyeol miliki terhadap diri Baekhyun adalah ketika wanita itu mengerang kenikmatan. Tiga jari yang beroperasi di dalam sana mulai mengoyak kesadaran hingga desah kenikmatan tak ubahnya senandung di bawah matahari. Peluh belum sepenuhnya jatuh, rintih kenikmatin semakin terjamah ketika Chanyeol juga mempermainkan puting Baekhyun dengan kukunya.

Rombongan rasa nikmat mulai datang menghampiri. Baekhyun dikepung oleh semua rasa itu hingga ia mendesah penuh khitmad kala permainan jari Chanyeol membuatnya semakin basah. Erangan selalu berseling dengan sebutan nama Chanyeol lantas berakhir dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang terjatuh lemah di atas sofa.

"_So fantastic as always." _Kilat gairah membawa Chanyeol turut melucuti dirinya dan bergabung dengan kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah berpeluh.

Ada beberapa tempat yang menjadi tempat terfavorit Chanyeol kala Baekhyun ada di depan mata dengan tubuhnya yang polos. Salah satunya adalah leher jenjang yang begitu memikat serta ukuran payudara yang beberapa bulan ini menunjukkan perubahan.

"Semakin besar." Gumam Chanyeol.

Sebelah tangannya mulai sibuk meremas penuh ambisi sedang bagian lain dikulum dalam bibir. Chanyeol begitu menikmatinya, meronta dalam kepuasan karena ia sadar dalam beberapa bulan kedepan ia tak akan bisa berbuat seperti ini.

Memasuki fase yang lebih rinci, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk tepat di atas kejantanannya dan mereka tak pernah basa-basi untuk sebuah penyatuan.

_Women on top._

Kali ini terasa menyenangkan dan akan terus berada di posisi ini untuk menjaga sesuatu yang tengah membuat tubuh Baekhyun berubah. Chanyeol memiliki kontrol diri yang sangat bagus kala gairah menggelora tapi harus memposisikan keadaan yang lebih aman. Ia menghujam hentakan penuh rasa hati-hati tapi juga tak meninggalkan sedikit gairah yang meletup di ujung kelelakiannya.

Baekhyun meliukkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menginginkan payudaranya disentuh dan Chanyeol selalu paham apa yang wanitanya inginkan.

Ia remas.

Pilin, lalu menggesek dengan kuku bagian tersensitif itu hingga Baekhyun merasa puncaknya akan datang. Remasan pada dinding kewanitaan itu kian menemui kenikmatan yang berarti, sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun melepas desahan paling besar dan jatuh tepat di atas dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah menemui pencapaiannya dan ia tahu lelakinya belum sampai pada fase itu. Setelah menemukan napasnya kembali, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali meremas kekarnya kelelakian milik Chanyeol. Denyut yang diberikan terasa sangat gila, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan gerak pinggulnya hingga suara decak basah dua alat vital penuh kenikmatan itu bertubrukan indah.

Lalu ketika remasan kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin kuat dan Chanyeol akan menemui puncaknya, lelaki itu membawa tubuhnya bangun untuk memangku Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Desir kenikmatan mulai merembet keluar, rasa hangat yang tercipta menggilir desir napas yang memburu lantas rasa kasih semakin kuat tercipta.

"_Love you._" Ucapan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun tinggalkan membuat Chanyeol mengukir senyum manis penuh cinta. "Dan sekarang aku lapar."

"Pesan saja yang kau mau."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongan seperti anak koala menuju ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Tunggu,"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan itu sebelum Chanyeol meletakannya di dalam _bathub_. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku ikut pulang?" Baekhyun membuat penawaran yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "aku rindu Toben dan Mongryong. Anak-anak manis itu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Mereka baik, sangat baik. Kau bisa bertemu mereka setelah alergimu terhadap anjing hilang. Bersabarlah, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah dia lahir," Gundukan kecil di perut Baekhyun mendapat usakan manis, menggelitik rasa bahagia tentang buah pernikahan yang dalam beberapa bulan kedepan akan menambah daftar anggota keluarga Park dan Byun. "Kau bisa memeluk Toben dan Mongryong."

"Okay, okay. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan malaikat kecil dalam perutku lalu aku bisa lepas dari beberapa alergi aneh seorang ibu hamil."

"Pintar. Kalau begitu ayo mandi,"

"Aku tidak mau mandi," Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan membuat Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan dahi. "Aku mau ini."

Sebaris senyum nakal tertarik dari bibir Chanyeol kala Baekhyun membuat tiga jari suaminya yang kekar masuk dalam lubang kenikmatan yang memancing desah suara Baekhyun. Lenguhan kembali terjadi, dan mungkin Chanyeol perlu menghubungi sekertaris pribadinya terlebih dahulu untuk tidak menginterupsi dalam beberapa waktu karena istri mungilnya yang sedang dalam gairah tinggi.

"Ngghss—"

Dan kelelakian itu bangkit dari kelemasannya.

•

•

**End**

**Basyod : **terima kasih sudah baca ff wansut super gak jelas yang selalu nekat ku up wakakaka.. yg bilang "NEXT" atau minta sequel, gak dikasih cium wakakaka


End file.
